comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Horse Comics: Terminator 2 Judgement Day
DARK HORSE COMICS IN THE MEDIA THE TERMIANTOR IN THE MEDIA Terminator 2: Judgment Day is a 1991 American science fiction action film, the second installment of the Terminator franchise and the sequel to The Terminator (1984). Directed by James Cameron and written by Cameron and William Wisher, Jr., it stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Robert Patrick, and Edward Furlong. Terminator 2 follows Sarah Connor (Hamilton) and her son John (Furlong) as they are pursued by a new, more advanced Terminator, the liquid metal, shapeshifting T-1000 (Patrick), sent back in time to kill John and prevent him from becoming the leader of the human Resistance against the machines. An older, less advanced Terminator (Schwarzenegger) is also sent back in time to protect John. YOUTUBE: Plot In 1995, eleven years after the events of The Terminator, John Connor (Edward Furlong) is ten years old and living in Los Angeles with foster parents. His mother Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) had been preparing him throughout his childhood for his future role as the leader of the human Resistance against Skynet, but was arrested after attempting to bomb a computer factory and remanded to a hospital for the criminally insane under the supervision of Dr. Silberman (Earl Boen). Skynet sends a new Terminator, a T-1000 (Robert Patrick), back in time to kill John. A prototype which is more advanced than the Terminator sent to kill Sarah in 1984, the T-1000 is composed of a "mimetic poly-alloy", a liquid metal that allows it to take the shape and appearance of anyone or anything it touches. The T-1000 arrives naked under a freeway, where he kills a policeman and steals his clothes. Though it cannot mimic complex machines such as guns or bombs, it can shape parts of itself into knives and stabbing weapons and can mimic the voice and appearance of humans. It assumes the identity of a police officer and goes in pursuit of John. Meanwhile, the future John Connor has sent back a reprogrammed T-800 Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) to protect his younger self. The Terminator arrives naked as well, where he demands clothes from a biker, who refuses, causing a bar fight. He takes the man's motorcycle and starts his pursuit for John. The Terminator and the T-1000 converge on John in a shopping mall, and a chase ensues in which John and the Terminator escape by motorcycle. Fearing that the T-1000 will kill Sarah in order to get to him, John orders the Terminator to help free her. They encounter Sarah in the midst of her own escape attempt. She is initially terrified by the Terminator but accepts its assistance after it helps them to escape the T-1000. The Terminator informs John and Sarah about Skynet, the artificial intelligence that will initiate a nuclear war on "Judgment Day" and go on to create the machines that will hunt the remnants of humanity. [N 1] Sarah learns that the man most directly responsible for Skynet's creation is Miles Dyson (Joe Morton), a Cyberdyne Systems engineer working on a revolutionary new microprocessor that will form the basis for Skynet. Sarah gathers weapons from an old friend and plans to flee with John to Mexico, but after having a horrific nightmare of a nuclear explosion she awakens and sets out to kill Miles Dyson to prevent "Judgment Day" from occurring. She wounds him at his home but finds herself unable to kill him in front of his family. She knows that killing him will not prevent the war, but will only make things worse. John and the Terminator arrive and inform Miles of the consequences of his work and learn that much of his research has been reverse engineered from the CPU and the right arm of the previous Terminator sent after Sarah. Convincing him that these items and his designs must be destroyed, they break into the Cyberdyne building and retrieve the CPU and the arm. The police and the T-1000 arrive and Miles is shot, but stays behind to trigger a detonator that destroys his research. The Terminator encounters a SWAT team, where he wounds them and steals one of their vehicles. The van crashes on the freeway, injuring Sarah in the process. Meanwhile, the T-1000 becomes aware of the assault on the Cyberdyne building and speeds to the scene. As John, Sarah and the Terminator make their escape, it takes over a helicopter and pursues them. The Terminator successfully forces the helicopter to crash, but the T-1000 remains unharmed and continues to pursue them, now in a stolen liquid nitrogen tanker truck. The T-1000 follows the Connors to a steel mill, where the truck crashes. The T-1000 is soaked in liquid nitrogen freezing it solid, before the Terminator shatters it into hundreds of pieces with a single gunshot. However, the heat from the nearby molten steel quickly melts the remains of the T-1000 and within minutes it reassembles and continues its relentless pursuit of John. Knowing there is no other option, the Terminator sends Sarah and John on alone and engages the T-1000 in a desperate bid to buy them time to escape. However, the T-1000 easily overpowers the outdated model, and destroys its central fuel cell - seemingly killing it. The T-1000 then corners Sarah and John in the heart of the mill. There in a climactic battle, the Terminator - revived by a secondary fuel source - fires a rocket propelled grenade into the T-1000, causing it to fall into a vat of molten steel, where it is destroyed. John throws the components of the original Terminator into the vat as well. The Terminator then sacrifices itself, asking Sarah to lower it into the steel so that its technology cannot be used to create Skynet. He says good-bye to a tearful John and Sarah, and is lowered into the vat, giving John a final thumbs up as it disappears. Sarah looks to the future with hope, believing that if a machine can learn the value of human life, humanity may not be doomed to self-destruction. Cast: *Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator / T-800: :A cybernetic organism—living tissue over a powerful, metal endoskeleton—reprogrammed and sent back in time to protect John Connor while he is still a child. Schwarzenegger was paid a salary of $12–15 million for his role as the Terminator. *Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor: :Mother of the future leader of the human Resistance in the war against Skynet. Hamilton reprised her role from the 1984 film for a salary of $1 million. In preparation for the role, Hamilton underwent an extensive thirteen-week training regimen with personal trainer Anthony Cortes, training for three hours each day, six days a week before filming began. She additionally lost 12 pounds (5.4 kg) on a nonfat diet, conducted throughout the film's six-month shoot. Actor and former Israeli commando Uzi Gal provided her with training for her action scenes. On her work with Gal, Hamilton stated that she undertook "judo and heavy-duty military training" and "learned to load clips, change mags, check out a room upon entry, verify kills." Hamilton's twin sister Leslie Hamilton Gearren also portrayed Sarah when it was required that there be two of the character in the same shot. *Robert Patrick as the T-1000: :An advanced prototype Terminator composed of liquid metal, sent back in time to assassinate John. Billy Idol was Cameron's original choice for the T-1000, and Cameron had drawn storyboards to resemble him, but Idol could not accept the role following a motorcycle accident. Cameron stated that he "wanted to find someone who would be a good contrast to Arnold. If the 800 series model played by Schwarzenegger is a kind of human Panzer tank, then the 1000 series had to be a Porsche." *Edward Furlong as John Connor: :The ten-year-old son of Sarah, given survival training from a young age, but taken into foster care after his mother is institutionalized. Furlong was discovered by casting director Mali Finn while visiting the Pasadena Boys and Girls Club. Furlong, who had no acting ambitions at the time, stated, "I fell into acting, it wasn't something that I planned". The adult John of 2029 AD is played by Michael Edwards. *Earl Boen as Dr. Peter Silberman: :Sarah's psychiatrist, skeptical of her prophecies of machines destroying humanity. Boen is also reprising his character from the 1984 film. *Joe Morton as Miles Bennett Dyson: :Director of special projects at Cyberdyne and considered the man most responsible for the creation of Skynet. The cast was rounded out with Jenette Goldstein and Xander Berkeley, who portray John's foster parents, Janelle and Todd Voight. Cástulo Guerra plays Sarah's friend, Enrique Salceda, who provides her with weapons. Danny Cooksey plays Tim, John's friend. S. Epatha Merkerson plays Tarissa Dyson, the wife of Miles Dyson. Michael Biehn returned to the series as Kyle Reese, a soldier from 2029, in a short appearance in Sarah's dream. Biehn's scene was not featured in the theatrical release of the film,[17] but it was restored in extended versions of the film. Hamilton's then-twenty-month-old son Dalton plays her on-screen son in a dream sequence set in a playground.[11] Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:The Terminator Category:Terminator 2 Judgement Day Category:Terminator T-1000 Category:Sara Conner Category:John Conner Category:Skynet Category:Terminator T-800 Category:Cyberdyne Systems